fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
WebNetwork
WebNetwork is a channel where many user-created shows and internet shorts are aired. Current Shows *Brody's World *Cartoons VS Anime *Cartoons VS Anime Fate Of Two Worlds *Animaniacs (Disney and Sega Animal Style) *Ed, Edd n Eddy Z *Fandemonium *Family Guy Remake *Funimation vs Viz Media *Hark & Flame *Julian's Jam *Justice *Marvel Heroes Unlimited *Parallel Crisis Insurgency vs. Regime *'Random Klips' *Slacker Cats - Though the same existing episodes are usually run. *Sonic and the Sega Genesis Heroes *Sonic Underground Remake *Survivor Fan *Television Escapes The Blue Mountain *The Copyright and the Glory *Youtube Poop Madness *Youtube Hearts: The Story From The PastHollywood World *The Zara and Erika Show Upcoming Shows *The Amazing Race Cartoons All-Stars *Ash and Delia's Detour *Calico Psychotic *Crazy Space Explorers *Crystal Hunters *Everyone Is Here *Futurama Remake *Gekko the Animated Series *John the Wolf *King of the Hill: The Luanne Chronicles *Miraculous Tales of Owlette and Catboy Noir *Over-Graders *Royal Woods *The Simpsons vs. 20th Century Fox If you do not want your ideas or projects put on the list, please leave a message on the Discussion page or the "founders'" talk page. Former Shows *An, Ann n Anny - Moved to The TV Party Network. *Angry Little Girls: The Series - Occasional reruns *AniKids - Ended after 4 seasons. *C Students - Only aired 5 episodes *Don'tMessWithMe Street - Has not been renewed for new episodes and eventually cancelled. *Ed's TV - Can be seen on the TV Party Network. *Eva and Cece's Chop Suey - ended 2018 *Hollywood World *Fanboy VS Chum Chum *Fhineas And Perb - Has not been renewed for new episodes. *The Forest Friends - Occasional reruns *I Concur - May return, but so far, has not been renewed. *The Lindsay Analougue Show *Total Drama Before Time - Occasional reruns *Total Drama Cartoon - Occasional reruns *Total Drama Redondo - Occasional reruns *Total Drama Valley - Occasional reruns *Mario And Friends Save Youtube Poop - Cancelled after Cease and Desist order *Much Ado About Nothing (occasional reruns and available on WebNetwork On Demand) *Prankers *Stuck to a Pole- December 2011 *My Little Pony Tales - Moved to The Pony Network. *Video Game Dudes *Death Battle (TV Version) - Cancelled for copyright infringement. *Brand Sparkling New Trollz - Moved to Nickelodeon. *adsfmovie the tv show - Moved to Wild Nick. *Ringue Ninja - Cancelled after criticism. Shorts/Specials *2018 Rewind featuring The Grinch (Christmas 2018) *Bad Grandma's Kisses (TV-MA) *Cartoons Censored *Cartoons Edited *Cartoons VS Anime Infinite Shorts *Do The Vindiola *A Dragonball Z Christmas *From Dusk 'Till Lawn *How Robotnik Claus Stole Christmas *My Little Pony vs Sonic *October 12, 2004 *Shadow the Red-Nosed Hedgehog (Christmas 2013) *The Shinning (Family Guy Version) *The Gang's All Here *Video Game Cheats *We are the Sonic Underground *Spampost Bonanza *Wallaby Movies *Alarcon Hills *Anime All-Stars to the Rescue *Bert and Ernie's Totally Jacked-Up Adventure *Brody's World Trilogy - June 21rst 1999 - present *Beyond the Valley of the Dolls *Cartoons VS Anime Infinite The Movie *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Movie *The Crazy Wars Movie *Crystal Hunters The Beginning *The Demented Cartoon Movie *Total Drama Wayside *Ticin's Calavade Of YouTube Comedy *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Shrek Retold *Sonic Chaos (film) - First airing since it's play on UBC. Usually plays on Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc. Secret Stash *The Secret Stash is a name given by the United States cable television channel Webnetwork, inspired by Comedy Central's late-night block of the same name, to its mostly-uncensored early Sunday morning (late Saturday night) programming which generally consists of R-rated films or MA-rated shows. Examples include Random Klips, more suggestive segments of Youtube Poop Madness, Angry Little Girls, Bad Grandma's Kisses and Sonic Underground Remake, among others. *The mostly-uncensored material includes the retention of words that would normally be censored on cable. Nudity is left out, as well as some drug references. *Some animated programs were sometimes shown at this time, with some nudity uncensored. Other nude scenes are still censored, with the additional caption "DVD only". *The Stash usually airs Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and sometimes Mondays at 1:00 AM (Eastern Standard Time). Airing Schedule WebNetwork Schedule Category:Fake Channels Category:Fan Fiction